ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1st Case
1st '''Case '''is the second episode of Ben 10: Alien Helpline. Synopsis Vulkanus attacks and it's time for the heroes to jot up in Japan. Plot Ben: I think I ate too much fries. Gwen: Ben, more fries will make you sick. Ben: Yeah,yeah (They reach Alien helpline) OV: Who’s Vulcanus? Ben: An old nemesis. Why did you ask? OV: He called and said that if we dare then we should go to Mt.Cotopaxi in Equador. Ben: We will go. Theme song… Vulcanus: Tennyson hired a new boy for his office. Ha Ha Ha. OV: This new boy will show you his power. Vulcanus: Really? Handle this. (shoots a lazer) OV: (shields) Is this your power? (shoots a focus beam) (Vulcanus gets hit by focus beam, shoots a missile) OV: (dodges) Take my attack. (shoots an energy orb) Vulcanus: (gets hit) Ok, I should acknowledge you. Ben: I am not dead. Gimme a chance too. (Transforms) NRG. NRG? I thought of Heatblast. (shoots molten orb) Vulcanus: (dodges) Is this you power? NRG: I think so. But… (shoots fire) (Vulcanus gets hit) OV: Time for alienation. (transforms) Electric Cannon. I needed Mi’night Freak. But I can shock him. (throws shock) Vulcanus: (gets hit) You electrocuted me. How? Electric Cannon: You have an iron suit- a very good conductor. Vulcanus: Really? (shoots a missile at the same time. The missile dodges OV but NRG gets hit.) NRG: Ultimate Time. (transforms) Ultimate NRG. Electric Cannon: (uses electrification roll and hits Vulcanus) Ben, teamwork. Ultimate NRG: Ok. (U. NRG shoots fire and Electric Cannon uses shock. Double attack hit hits Vulcanus) U. NRG: Gotcha! (U. NRG uses molten wax and Electric Cannon electrification roll. Electric Cannon gets hit by molten wax) U. NRG: OV! COMMERCIAL BREAK Electric Cannon: (melts easily and detransforms) It was so waxy! We should stop him. Ben, ready? U.NRG: Ready. OV: (transforms) Firebug. (Both fly towards Vulcanus) U.NRG: Gotcha! Vulcanus: Really? (throws two disks towards them) (The disks detransforms them. While OV lands safely, Ben crashes) Gwen & Kevin: Ben! OV: I am healing him. (heals him) Are you ok? Ben: I am but he won’t be. Ultimate Bigchill at his service. (uses direct transformation to ultimate) Ultimate Humongosaur. I’ll beat him to death. (marches towards Vulcanus) Vulcanus retreat. (shoots missiles) OV: Ben, calm down. It might be harming. U. Humongosaur: How? (all see Mt.Cotopaxi erupting) OV: In this way. U.Humongosaur: Ok, Bigchill will take care. (retransforms) Water Hazard. OV: Good. Use water to turn it into lava. Meanwhile, I will take care of Vulcanus. (transforms) Bluefire. Water Hazard: Ok! COMMERCIAL BREAK Bluefire: Greetings, Vulcanus! Your plan has become unsuccessful. Vulcanus: An infernal lie! Bluefire: Look below. (Vulcanus sees the iron) Ben as an Orishan cooled the lava. Vulcanus: NOOOOO! Bluefire: Yes. Your conducting suit will help me. (shoots methanous fire) (Vulcanus’s suit braks revealing his actual size.) Bluefire: You are this tall? And you were mocking me? (shoots fire bomb which flies off Vulcanus) At last accomplishment in first case. Major Events *Electric Cannon, U.NRG, Firebug and Bluefire are debutants. *Mt. Cotopaxi erupted. *Ben realises that he ate too much fries. *OV gets to know about Vulcanus. Protagonists *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *OV Antagonists *Vulkanus Aliens Ben *NRG (A.T.- Heatblast) *U. NRG *U. Humongosaur (A.T. - U. Bigchill) *Water Hazard (A.T.- Bigchill) OV *Electric Cannon (A.T. - Mi'night Freak) *Fire Bug *Bluefire Debuts *U. NRG *Electric Cannon *Fire Bug *Bluefire Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Alien Helpline